The World Awakening
by MonSoul7
Summary: Remnants from the Ice King's past come back to haunt the world after being rediscovered in a fight in the Ice King's palace: Finn, meet your master! M just to be safe, for now. Lemon later?
1. Welcome Back To Life!

Chapter One: Welcome Back To Life

"You'll never win, Ice King!" Finn shouts as he delivers a painful round-house kick to the Ice King's head.

"Ouch, Finn!" The Ice King rubs his sore temple as he shrieks bitterly. "That was uncalled for."

"You kidnapped Lumpy Space Princess." The young human adventurer gestures across the castle of ice over to the ice cage where a large purple puff-cloud floats mid-way above the ground. "Creepy, old blue wizard dudes who kidnap lumpy purple princesses get kicked with in the face. It comes with the job."

"Well! You could be more gentle, I bruise like a banana."

Jake, Finn's best friend in the whole wide world who just happens to be a magical talking dog, comes up to the Ice King from behind and gives him a 'boot in the poot' (or kick in the butt). "Ha ha, Ice King you are so easily distracted!" Jake laughs while, literally, sizing up his fist into a ball of destruction. Of which he proceeds to SMACK! the lonely old wizard with, into the ice cage.

"Forget you guys!" LSP yells in a very masculine voice for a very lumpy, spacey princess. "I'm out of here!" She flails her arms as Finn delivers another kick to the ancient ice wizard. "Brad! Brad! I'm coming Brad!" LSP flees the ice castle in the Ice Kingdom, and floats her way to her pseudo-lover, Brad.

The Ice King explodes in a flurry fury blast of ice and snow, knocking both Finn and Jake off their feet. "Enough!" Shouts a lonely old man, who just wants to fill a void with various princesses of all degrees (and even a few who aren't princesses at all). "I just want a princess to love and care for", he weeps softly. "Why", the Ice King raises his hands, enraged. "Why can't I just have a princess to make my queen!" With that, he slams his fists down, shattering the ice floor of his ice palace throne room.

"Ahaaaaaaaaa!" The three scream in unison, as they fall several feet on to a thick bed of perma-snow. With an oof!, they slowly stand up, until Finn drop kicks Ice King in the face, KO'ing him into a frozen statue.

As per the usual victory, Finn and Jake respectively compose themselves into goofy positions and fist bump. Yet right after the sacred victory rite, the Ice King sails over head. "Holy crud!" Finn gasps.

"Who are you?"

A young girl around Finn's age, with almost exact dress, slaps her hands together as if clearing them of the dust of a herculean task. "My name is Fionna, I was frozen by the Ice King." She explains.

"You two look look a lot alike." The magic dog notes. "Same white, puffy hat. Same blue shirt, same blue shorts, except hers is a skirt. Even the same green bag. What's going on here?" The Finn doppelganger walks over to another statue and liberates it. "She even has a cat! I bet its magic!" When Fionna bends over to pick up her sword, her hat falls off. "And she's human! Oh my Gosh!"

"Of course I'm human, what do I look like? A race of sub-human fish things?"

"Kinda." Jake mutters as he shrugs, remembering a particularly disappointing misadventure. " We thought Finn was the last human. Who's your cat? I hate cats."

Cake hisses at Jake, amassing a massive size in an intimidation effort. She even puffs out her coat for good measure. "I am Cake! And you better not even think about messing with my baby girl, Fionna! Or I will slice you with my huge, kitty-cat claws!" The shape-shifting cat unsheathes her claws for good measure.

"Well I'm human. And I have to go see Peppermint King at once!"

"Um, who?" Finn asks.

"The leader of the kingdom." Fionna says matter-of-factly.

"He ruled over 900 years ago. Wasn't he one of the first Candy royalty?" Jake asks.

"He is- was the first!" Finn and Jake look at the lost little time traveler, their jaws a gap with utter shock.

"She has future shock, dude." Jake whispers as he elbows Finn.

Fionna humphs at Jake. "Cake, let's go. These guys don't know anything."

Finn raises his hand. "Wait! You don't know where anything is, Ooo has changed over the last 900 years."

"You don't even know what planet we're on, it's called Aaa."

"Not any more. They changed that name long ago, most people have forgotten it. But I learned about it from Princess Bubblegum." Finn explains as he blushes deeply.

"Bubblegum." Fionna says sourly, unaware of Finn's fondness for the current princess.

Jake stretches over to Cake and gives her a good sniff. "You smell alright, cat."

Rubbing the back of his head, the young human hero blushes at a hospitable prospect. "Why don't you guys come back to our house? You don't know where anything is anymore, and we need some help with an up coming journey to the Ghost Kingdom."

Fionna rubs her chin in consideration. "Yeah, why not?"

When they arrive at the huge, rickety tree house, night has nearly fallen. Jake sets up a bed for Cake and Fionna to share. As bed time nears, Fionna enters the room as Finn walks in from brushing his teeth. She starts to undress, Finn blushes.

"What the heck are you doing?" He freaks out.

"Getting undressed. We're both adventurers here."

"You're a girl!"

"And you're a boy. So What?"

Finn gives up. Resigning himself to simply avoiding her naked image. He couldn't help himself, with the overwhelming curiosity. So he peeked a few times. Fionna caught him every time, but didn't call him out and simply laughed at his coy curiosity.

Fionna slept in a massive white T-shirt, what with no other clothes in the tree house. "Night, Finn." She called, knowing he would blush. He did.

"N-night F-Fionna." Finn stutters, thinking he has a new crush.


	2. Return To The World

Chapter Two: Return To The World

The next morning, Finn and Fionna awake at the same time, while Cake and Jake are still asleep. "Hey." They mutter sleepily at the same time.

"How was the bed?" Finn asks.

"Better than ice for 900 years." Fionna murmurs whilst pouring herself a glass of juice.

"True that. What was the land of Aaa like all those years ago?"

Fionna downs her juice, and retrieves a pair of Finn's shorts. "It was just after the Great Mushroom War. The people of the old world had strange, smooth obelisks and made huge explosions, 50 years before I was born. Most of the humans were obliterated. A few years later, a huge rock hit the world. I don't know what it was called before it hit, but after the devastation, many people were in awe; hence Aaa. The world had been razed already by the War, the rock just did it in. There were a few humans left, and we were forced to develop a royal family of sorts, to help get humanity get going again. I was the third generation, but I don't know what happened after I was frozen. The Butterscotch Prince was about to take the throne after his father's death." Taking a break, the ancient adventurer hems and sews Finn's shorts into a skirt. When she finishes, she throws off the massive T-shirt and slides on a shirt and skirt. Finn blushes as he watches.

"Don't you have any underwear?" The young male protagonist asks timidly.

Bringing her fists down with a SLAM! on the table, Fionna shouts, "Damn! I forgot. I'll worry about it later. It's not like there are any other humans other than you and I. And we don't really have a choice."

"A choice?"

"We are the last two humans, Finn. You really don't get it?"

"Nope. I like you, but I don't think it's proper to go around a man without underwear."

Fionna wraps her arms around Finn, and presses her lips against his. "I'll explain it to you later, just enjoy this."

He stands there silent, stunned. "Anyway", Fionna says. "My family was supposedly very wealthy before the War. We were pretty large and well diverse. So we continued on for several generations. Eventually, people came out of their shelters and started to establish various kingdoms. The Candy Kingdom was one of the first. As was the Land of the Glow. There were none of the inhabitants back then that there are now or were when I was born. When the rock hit, something happened. People, humans, disappeared. Only a few remained. My family was in the Land of the Glow when the rock came down. And when it was done, there were these creatures made entirely of light. The same with the Candy Kingdom, except candy creatures. Or even the Fire Kingdom with fire beings, where the rock hit."

Finn nearly falls over from pure shock. She was one of the original of Aaa! She saw what it was like when the Candy Kingdom was established! Now though? What now?

"Fionna, I want you to teach me more. This is amazing!"

"My family taught me everything I know." She says, as Finn nods in respect. "But I can't tell you any more today. Cake doesn't like me talking about it." Face lighting up, she reaches into her bag under the table, and hands the last man a circular disk. "This is what we used for data before the wizards used them to produce their powers. It has info on the Great Hot War of Man. Look at it sometime."

"Thank you, Fionna. You are a very generous lady." The young gentleman kisses her wrist in the fashion of relics.

"Oh Finn, you goof."

Jake pads in on all fours. "Yuck, you two are so mushy."

"I'll say!" Cake says as she walks in behind him. "Fionna, how could you trust these loons? They have piles and piles of treasure just laying around their house."

Finn blushes modestly. "Well, gee, it's just stuff we pick upon our adventures."

A high-pitched shriek rings across the Grasslands. "Ahhhhhh!"

The two veteran adventurers of Ooo exchange looks. They strike their poses and give a high fist-bump, and shout "Adventure Time!"


	3. The Decension

Chapter Three: The Descension

About half a mile from the Tree House, a giant figure looms above the ground. "Dragon!" Finn shouts, as he draws the huge red crystal family sword from his pack. A silent shape lies on the ground under the dragon, covered in crimson liquid. Fionna arrives a second later, with a large techno staff in hand. Before Finn could even leap into the air, Fionna fires off a few green fire balls. The fire balls hit the dragon, and explode in a huge green corona of energy. The young swords man stands there, shocked into awe. Everything she has done so far has put him into a state of awe. "Crud." He says, breathless at her immense destructive magic. "What was that? Is that a staff?"

The ancient girl holds a relic from a relic world itself. Its long metal body has a big, black, rubber handle protruding away from the end with a large hole. Another handle grows out a little farther. "My mother called it a plasma rifle." She says putting batteries into the back.

"Plasma rifle..." Finn recedes back into his state of shock.

"Come on, let's check out what the dragon has." It has nothing. "Bummer."

"Yeah." Finn says quietly, silently shaking at the prospect of procuring one of these 'plasma rifles'.

When the duo return, they find Jake and Cake eating breakfast, debating the subject of the best way to form a body shield.

"What's up Cake-Jake?" They both give Finn dirty looks for his stupid joke. Finn shrugs it off. "You guys rhyme so much, you have similar yellow coats, you even have the same power. Are you sure you aren't related somehow?"

"She's a dang cat! How would I be related to a CAT! I hate cats."

"I would never be related to a dog." The cat says bitterly. "My little kitten always had that thing for pups." She whispers, hurt by the past.

Bring! Bring! The phone in Finn's bag starts going off. "Hello?"

"Finn! Help!" Princess Bubblegum shouts. "I need you at the castle right away. I have a few guests who are getting a little... restless. Ahh!"

"Bubblegum!" Finn tosses the phone."We need to get to the Candy Kingdom now!"

The Candy Kingdom seems normal, but it's not well know that there are two delegates from hostile kingdoms. Setting foot on the first step up the Candy Palace's greatly regal stairs, the front most wall of the sky-reaching tower explodes with a terrorizing BOOM!

"Holy Crud!" Finn shouts as everyone is throw backward. "What in the Cosmic Owl was that?"

Jake sniffs the air. "Fire Kingdom! Glow King!" Finn and Fionna hop on his back as he rises up to the tower. Cake stretches upward to blot out the sun and cut visibility.

"Hey! I can't see anything!" Finn shouts. Fionna hands him a large mask made of an odd, smooth material. "What's this?" He looks at her, suddenly frightened by the artificial mask with glowing eyes.

"Gas mask, you use it to see, too." She cocks her 'plasma rifle' staff. "Let's put a stop to this madness."

The young male adventurer nods at her wisdom. He draws his family's demon blood sword, and puts the mask on. "Rah!" Charging in, Finn is thrown out of the hole by a huge light force, only to be caught by Jake.

Pew! Pew! Pew! Fionna pops off a few plasma balls, that connect with a massive BOOM! A corona of energy burns the walls and catches a large tapestry on fire. Even in the darkness with her mask, she can't see much. A few shadows dart in and around with a faint glow. "Glow Ghouls." She whispers, terrified. A hand grabs her wrists, another her legs and still another her waist. Trying to pop off a few plasma bolts, one Glow Ghoul grabs her 'staff' and tosses it away. "Help! Help!"

"Get your hands off her!" Finn screams, delivering a swipe to the Ghoul holding her wrists. Its head rolls away, leaving a trail of blood to back to the body. The one grabbing her waist and the one around her legs make a dive at him, he parries and cuts both in half.

"Oh thank Glob!" Fionna shouts, exasperated. "I could have sworn I was starting to glow." She retrieves her plasma rifle.

"Reh!" A new swarm of Ghouls sprints after the ancient girl, she dispatches them with a single shot. They lie on the ground, burning.

"This is getting scary. Those things are poisonous and really nasty. They're personal soldiers to the Glow King." Fionna says.

"Whoa!" Finn murmurs. Jake sprints in, a trail of Glow Ghouls speeding after him. Morphing his fist into a ball of destruction, the magic dog sends it flying, and knocks the Ghouls away like bowling pins. "Nice, bro. I think that's a strike. Ha ha."

"Get your hands off her!" A deep monstrous voice rings through the castle.

"Daddy! Daddy, help!" A girl's voice cries out.

"Fire Princess!" Finn mutters breathlessly. "We have to save her!" Sword drawn, he charges through the corridor and into Grand Hall with intense reckless abandon. His new companion follows right behind with her 'staff' at the ready.

Inside the Grand Hall, a massive fire dragon awaits a challenger. It didn't expect Finn. With the opening of its mouth, came the raining of hundreds of fireballs. "Glob!" Fionna grasps Finn's shirt collar and yanks him out of the way. The fireballs connect with the floor and a river of flames pour out the great hall. Cake pounds through the ceiling, and shields the two young adventurers from different eras.

"What happened?" Finn asks.

"Cake gave us some cover." Fionna explains.

"Ahhhh!" A shrill shriek rings.

They peek through Cake's flesh and see a glowing green suit of armor raise an ax with one sharp head, the other dull, and bring it down upon the dragon. "Take that, Fire King!" The suit yells in a voice that rumbles.

The dragon lets out a roar that makes the Candy Kingdom shudder.

"Glow King!" Fionna gasps. "We need to find your Princess and leave NOW!"

Finn nods, as the duo pours through their cover. Immediately, despite the darkness, he spots Bubblegum beside her massive throne, a heap on the floor with flaming hair. "Bubblegum!" He screams uncontrollably. Drawing his sword, the lover hero dashes across the giant room, screaming obscenities and swinging his sword wildly.

The Glow King turns around, after KO'ing the Fire King, and brings the ax down towards Finn. Fionna, wide eyed, runs to her only human human hope and tries to throw him out of the way. The flat head connects with both of them. The two adventure friends land next to Princess Bubblegum. Finn between the two.


	4. The New Ice Empire

It's finally up! Sorry for the wait, I've had plenty of work with finishing up school & finals. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: The New Ice Empire

It may have only been a few days, but the Ice King felt like it had been years that he had been out. Standing up, the frozen monarch rubs his head, unaware right away of his exact position. "Hey!" He shouts to himself. "I remember this place. It's my secret dungeon! Who's that?" The King points to a frozen statue covered in perma-snow as he makes his way over. "She looks awfully familiar..." Upon further inspection; "Betty! Oh my God! Betty! Where have you been?"

"..." The fiancee stands there, frozen and silent.

"Come on now. Betty, is everything alright? You seem a little quiet. You were always so social. So upbeat. What have we become?"

"..."

"Answer me you bitch!" The Ice King starts to shake with rage. "Answer me..." He raises his hand high. "BITCH!" Hand connecting with her icy face, the cold shell shatters, sending the ancient beauty flying into an ice wall. "You stupid bitch! I said to answer me!"

Her body lies on the floor, limp. Walking over, the broken, hollow man looks upon his lover. And then silently starts to weep. "Why didn't she answer me? Now she's dead. Now she's fucking DEAD!"

One of her fingers twitches. A foot. Her back arches. "Ugh! What happened? Why am I so cold?"

"Betty!"

Betty snaps around and rolls on her feet, thanking her parents silently for those personal defense lessons in high school. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" She raises her fists.

Looking hurt, the Ice King shakes his head. "I'm your fiancee, Simon. Remember?" Her fists lower.

"Simon?"

"Yes! Yes! It's me? We met all those nights ago... I can't remember where. It was... was... the docks? The Kremlin? Red Square?" The girl's eyes light up on the memory of oh so long ago, in a world long forgotten. They assembled in a city square for a belief that is no longer relevant. Thousands of others, just to find a bit of liberty. A lost dream.

"Red Square... I... do..." Betty trails off quietly. "You went on that trip, and brought back that‒" Eyes darting upward, she sees her every nightmare for the realm of eternity, all packaged into one cubic foot. "Crown." She hisses. "That crown, take it off, Simon!"

He looks at her confused. "But it gives me my power. I need it."

Betty puts her hand to his face, yet quickly removes it. "You're so cold!"

"I know my princess, but it is my only chance of surviving. Here," the Ice King snaps his fingers, as ice grows around Betty's feet. "I shall make you my..." Her eyes open wide with new terror she has never even imagined. "ICE QUEEN!" He hackles manically.

"NO! No Simon, don't do this! I love you! We can make this work! Please! Please please please! Don't!" The cold-hearted lover kneels down onto one knee, he raises his hand high up. Snow swirls around its master, the light of the dungeon quickly dimming, as every bit of perma-snow condenses within a tiny circlet in the Ice King's palm. After a few seconds, there is no light in the dungeon. Then the snow starts to compress and freeze into a brand new wedding ring, producing an intense plasmatic light.

Head bowed, the man who is no longer this girl's lover presents her the ring. "For you. For my Queen. For the glory of Ice Kingdom." He whispers.

"Simon..." A tear from Betty's eye drops to the floor, as the ring slides onto her finger. It hits the floor with a huge thud, and spark of blinding light. When the flash passes, the Ice King lies upon the floor. Neither dead, nor alive. And never the same.

"My King! Rise!" The Ice Queen screams in her shrill voice. Her long white hair reaches down to her ankles.

"..." With expected irony, the lonely frozen husband lies on the floor, unable to reply to his demanding other.

"Damn you! What good is a husband if he won't work? Rise, damn you, rise!" Raising her hand, she sends the unconscious king skyward with an ice pillar, smashing into all levels of the palace, and high into the stratosphere. "That better wake him up."

A minute or so later, the Ice King returns, smashing even more of his palace. CRASH! He lands in a crater. "Honey", he murmurs softly. "I'm home." The palace then begins to collapse around them, ending up in a mountain of ice.

"Get up!" The Ice Queen kicks her new husband in the side. "Clean up this mess!" He nods silently. "Ugh! Men!" She spits. "Gunther! Carry him to the ice cave over yonder."

"Quack! Quack quack!" The adorable little penguin salutes his new superior, realizing that she shall be at least a hundred fold worse than the Ice King ever was. Despite all of the baths he was force to give his idiot master, the Ice Queen would pale her king in comparison. Gunther shivers at the thought of washing this new women.

Slowly, the Ice King rises as he recovers from the fall. "What was that you wanted, my queen?" A wall of ice rises under his feet, sending both him and Gunther flying away.

The sky always seemed limitless and unreachable when Betty was human. Now, she stands atop a pillar, nearly reaching the heavens themselves. Every movement of her body produces a new wall. A new frozen, sculpted structure. This dance of creation re-invents the entire Ice Kingdom over only a few hours. Meanwhile, the Ice King hides in a cave, quietly working on his greatest creation, under strict direction of his wife. He creates life!

_So the Ice King has his queen... what will that mean for Ooo? Find out soon!_

_I have another project I want to start on after I've nearly finished this story. It's called _the Titan Project_. I'll need some suggestions on it's plot. Adventure Time! story. Human kingdom remains, recently uncovered. PM me with any ideas or tips. Thanks._


	5. Revelations

_Hey peeps, this is MonSoul, I would like some suggestions if you guys have 'em. If you see anything that is a little off, plot wise, give me a msg or leave a review. Have as much fun reading this, as I did writing it. ;)_

Chapter 5: Revelation

When she awoke, Fionna had absolutely no idea where she was. The dark space with trillions of tiny lights was a foreign element for her, as was the blood and rust soil beneath her feet. "Where am I?" The words escape her lips in a slight whisper.

"WHOO! is not the question you seek." The night bird voice resounds from the brightest, whitest light. As the faint shadow grows near, the ancient protagonist recognizes an owl shape, and a human.

"The Cosmic Owl! Oh my Gob! Oh my Gob! I'm dead!" Fionna shrieks shrilly, grabbing her hair and pulling as hard as she can.

When the gargantuan owl god finally lands, he WHOOs! loudly. "For now you are, but your friend lives. I have an important message for you, Fionna."

"Fucking Glob! I'm going to die!"

"At some point, everyone does die at least once." The human icon of history booms loudly as he dismounts from the bird's back, wearing a large black over coat general's jacket and top hat. He scratches his large, black, bushy beard curiously. "You have already died though, so I presume that you may not die again. Or if you wanted to you very well could."

The deceased girl slaps her hand to the side of her face. "I-I... I could die again?" The two holy entities of Ooo nod. She huffs with emotional exhaustion, thinking of all the ways she could die... or not die. Shivering, Fionna imagines getting her head cut off as she is burned and eaten alive. She mutters. "That was your message?"

"No." The cosmic owl speaks with an air of infinite wisdom. "You are not who you believe you are. Finn is not who you perceive him to be, either."

"Finn? What about Finn? Has he been betraying me this entire time?"

"Finn is probably the most loyal person in Ooo. He has dedicated himself solely to protecting others and keeping up with his such high standard of morals. Yet he is not even aware of what you perceive him to be: the last human."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, there are more, yet they face great peril. However, it is not nearly as great the danger that brews within Ooo now."

"I-I-I j-just don't know what t-to say..." Fionna collapses in the dirt, her legs pushed outward

"Your lifeless body lies directly at ground zero of the starting place of the Second Great Mushroom War." The bearded figure pats the young girls head as he explains her predicament. "Young lady, do you know who I am?" She shakes her head. "I am Abraham Lincoln, 16th president of the United States of America. I died long before your Great Mushroom War began. Yet, I have watched upon your world, helping to protect the liberties of all inhabitants. Your ancestors arose from my country."

Fionna sits in the orange-red dirt, silent with utter shock. "Uh... man. So the Second... Great... Mushroom War is... is..."

Abe Lincoln nods. "Yes. You have only one week before the world breaks apart." Gesturing with his hands in a circle, he creates a sphere, of which he hands to the girl. She looks into the sphere, seeing unimaginable horrors befall the kingdom she scarcely recognizes. Fire reigning across the fields, evaporating the descendants of her closest friends, clouds in the shapes of mushrooms towering higher than the clouds themselves, her own self being forced into nothing but dust and a shadow burned into the ground. People of the Glow Kingdom sweeping through the lands of Ooo in hoards of tens of thousands. Marceline the Vampire Queen being over run, screaming bloody murder as her flesh is ripped away by the burning fingers of the Glow. Cake, crawling out of the ground, glowing a bright green and white, her eyes a shade of Glow dead black.

"Ahhhhh!" The ancient girl curls into a ball, throwing the sphere of prophecy onto the ground, shattering it with a mushroom plume of green smoke. "Cake!"

"The dangers you face, they are not known to Ooo. This Glow Kingdom is merely an entity of hive minds, bent upon spreading farther. Much like a virus." The Cosmic Owl explains. "The Glow King is the figure head the Glow has created to further their expansion. Radiation is their catalyst, and the Ice Empire is quickly reaching lands far beyond they have ever seen, with their own radioactive power. You and Finn must stop them from spreading any farther."

Heated tears stream down her face in massive torrents. "Why us?" Fionna asks in a shaky voice.

"You are heroes, it is your duty. And your number has come up. Do you understand what you _must _do?" Abe asks. She nods. "Good, Mr. Cosmic Owl will send you back to Ooo now. Beware of the Ice Queen."

A bright green flash floods the sky, and Fionna opens her eyes, to see the flaming roof of the Candy Palace.

"Finn! Fionna! Get up!" Jake scoops up the duo and lifts them and Princess Bubblegum out of the battle ground and into a massive bedroom.

The ancient girl of Aaa peeks her head upward and spies the unconscious monarch. "Bubblegum! Jake, is she alright?"

"I think, but she's been beat up pretty bad. I thought you were dead."

"I was." She says as Jake deadpans, not fully believing her. "I saw Abraham Lincoln and the Cosmic Owl."

He shakes his head. "The Cosmic Owl... you really might have been dead. Or just having a croak dream. What did he say?"

"He said─" BOOM! An explosion rips through the wall, knocking Princess Bubblegum and Fionna onto the bed. And the others into the closet.

The candy monarch raises her head. "What happened last night? Did Marci invite you over? Ugh, my head. She is really hard."

"What the fuck?" Fionna asks. "Are you talking about Marceline, the Vampire Queen?" Bubblegum nods. "So..." The adventurer murmurs awkwardly. "You two... are a... 'thing'? You uh..." Again, the candy princess nods without any hesitation. "Oh. Oh! That's really..."

"Did you and Marci have sex, too? If you want, I'm not, I mean, I'm very, _very open..._" She pops her lips at the last word.

"I, uh, don't... Oh look!" The co-protagonist distracts. "A hole in the wall!"

"What! That's my bedroom wall! Who the‒" She stops, suddenly remembering. "Oh Glob. The Glow."

"Yes! Yes! We need to get the fuck out of here!" Fionna grabs her hand and sprints to the closet.

"Who else could be in the closet?" The Candy Princess asks. The ancient adventurer swings the closet open to find Jake, sitting and holding Finn's sword.

"What?"

"Uh..." Fionna blushes madly, not sure what to think at this point.

BOOM! Something under the floor explodes, causing a tremendous collapse. "Ahhh!" Everyone lands in Bubblegum's lab, six floors down.

"Bonibel! _There_ you are." Marceline laughs awkwardly, embarrassed to have Finn find her and Bubblegum on such terms as to be in her lab naked and alone. "Test is going great, guys." She lies.

"Marci, why are you still down here? It's two o'clock, you should have left hours ago."

"Got caught in the sun, so I'm trapped down here. And I have no clothes. What happened last night? I thought we were..." The pink girlfriend puts her hands on her lover's mouth.

"Shut up Marceline. Do you want‒" she gestures to a now barely conscious Finn‒ "to know?" She whispers.

"Boni... we need‒" BOOM!

Bonibel grabs the Vampire Queen's wrist and shouts "no time!" before running into the main basement. "Fionna, do you know a way we can escape and choke off the palace?"

The ancient heroine nods. "Cake, my cat, has a bubble shield quarantining the palace."

"Good. Once we escape, have Cake crush the palace."

"What about Peppermint Butler? Or the Fire and Glow kings?"

Bubblegum stares at him grimly. "The Pepp..." she bursts into tears. Marceline grabs her and a lab coat and phases through the ceiling.

"Great." Jake and Fionna mutter simultaneously. Grabbing Finn, the dog runs with the girl of Aaa into the hallway, only to find it filled with Glow ghouls. "Glob."

One side is dispatched quickly with a few Pew! Pew! Pew!'s of the 'Plasma Rifle' staff. The other side is made short work of by Jake's fists. More swarm in, as Fionna shudders, remembering the images from the sphere. Yes, she knows what these monsters are capable of. The girl had only watched her mother being eaten alive by a horde of them. She was then forced to cut her own mother down, the nightmares still haunt her.

Once they make it out of the basement, Finn starts to quickly re-gain consciousness. He requests his sword and helps to cut down the endless foes. "How many are there?" He shouts over the blood curdling shrieks of hunger, rage and eternal pain.

"Hundreds." Fionna replies. "Over the years, their numbers must have dropped. We would already be a pile of bones by now. Used to be they would come at you by the thousands."

The main gate is in sight of the heroic trio now, and yet, as Finn reaches for the massive flaming candy doors, a hand grabs his neck. "Ehk!" He chokes.

"Finn!" The Glow Ghoul presses him to a wall, and bites him on the neck. Blood rapidly begins to flow from the wound as if it were a massive torrent. Not willing to give up and die, he grips his sword, and impales the creature in the head, pinning it to the wall, and scarcely missing his own appendage. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

The ancient heroine hefts her companion onto her shoulders and carries him outside.

_Wow. My longest yet. For those of you who finished this beast, bravo. It took me forever to write, but I loved every second. I'd like to thank _1ivy94 _for submitting an awesome review. Keep the reviews coming. I just love 'em! Thanks_

_ _MonSoul_


End file.
